I Want To Be A Princess
by J13579
Summary: Charlie has always loved princesses since he was little. A bit more than most boys do.


I Want To Be A Princess

Summary: Charlie has always loved princesses since he was little.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Princess and The Frog. All rights belong to Disney.

* * *

Charlie loved princesses. Ever since he was a little boy, he would stare at his picture books for hours, captivated by the girls in shiny dresses, lovely figures and flawless skin. Porcelain dolls sat on his shelf, wearing elegant gowns, soft gloves and glittering jewelry. Dresses were sewn in the brightest shades of pink, adorned with ribbons and lace.

But it was never enough for the boy.

* * *

Charlie adored costume balls. He had his father throw one whenever possible. It was a place where all of his fairy tales could come true, princes and princesses dancing together until the stroke of midnight. It was enough to make him giggle.

He was really tempted to scratch his suit. Charlie always found his suits itchy and uncomfortable and he never knew why. He wasn't sure whether it was the fabric, the garment itself or something else that he didn't know about his suits.

Every time, Charlie tries to find a princess to dance with. But in spite of all the beautiful women around, Charlie never felt an actual interest in being with any of them. He felt that maybe they weren't the one. They didn't have that certain charm to them.

But every now and then, there were certain men all dressed up as princes. He didn't know why, but Charlie couldn't help but stare at them. He wondered whether it was due to their muscular physiques, their dashing outfits or their charming smiles. Charlie could feel his heart beat rapidly as unique thoughts clouded his head.

He ignored them to the best of his ability, but they never truly went away.

* * *

"You want me to teach you how to shave your legs?"

Charlie sighed. "And my body too. If I'm going to get a princess, I need an attractive body. After all, Tia, would you be attracted to a man who is very hairy?"

Tiana shook her head. "Well of course not, Charlie. It's just that most men don't exactly shave their legs and they're doing just fine.

"Well, I'm not most men. I'm a prince in training, Tia and no princess is going to be attracted to a hairy guy." Charlie handed Tiana a razor. "Now are you going to teach me how to shave or not?"

Tiana sighed. "Alright, Charlie."She took out a bottle of shaving cream. "Now, first you need to shower…"

* * *

It wasn't until Charlie was sitting in an aisle watching Tiana and Naveen's wedding that everything clicked together. As soon as the couple kissed, the puzzle pieces of his life seemed to fall into place.

Lovely dresses that he'll never wear, but can easily fit Tiana with a few adjustments.

None of the princesses in his stories, nor real life, that he ever felled for in spite of his goal to be a prince.

But he always find themselves longing for the princes whether the subject came up about them. His eyes leaning towards their strong and masculine bodies every now and then.

There was a sudden shift in paradigms. Charlie has been obsessed with princesses since he was little. But he never wanted a princess.

Suddenly his obsession with frilly dresses, shiny tiaras and regal women made sense. It wasn't that he wanted to marry a princess, it was that he wanted to be a princess. He wanted to have the perfect skin, full lips and fluttering eyelashes. He wanted to be the girl swept off her feet by Prince Charming and whisked away to their Happily Ever After. Yesterday, the notion would have revolted him, but now it just made sense. All the pieces fit together and it seemed so right, so natural, because it was there all along. Seeing Tiana get her happy ending made him… no, her realize all of this. But she knew that she needed time to fully understand this… and some preparations.

* * *

Charlotte gulped as she nervously looked at the door to Big Daddy's room. This was the big moment. The moment where her life could change for better or for worse. She had no idea how her dad would actually take the revelation that his son wants to be a princess. He was always very sweet, but she had no idea on his opinion on women like her.

She nervously smoothed her skirts. The dress she picked was always one of her favorites. It was perfect for the princess she truly is inside with its puffy sleeves, layers of petticoats and bright pink color. Heels were a pain to walk in, but it was something that she had to learn.

Her makeup was also expertly applied with blue eyeshadow, mascara, blush and bright red lipstick. Granted, she had to do a lot of practice and read a few manuals in secret in order to do it right. But it was worth it in Charlotte's eyes.

Knowing that her dad had to know sooner or later, Charlotte opened the door. She sees Big Daddy doing some paperwork; probably something to do with work. Charlotte would be surprised if it didn't.

"Daddy?"

Big Daddy turned to Charlotte and gasped at his supposed son. "C-charlie? Why are you dressed like that?"

Charlotte sighed and confessed. "Daddy, I want to be a princess."

* * *

Alright, this is my first fanfic. If you have any thoughts or critiques on it, please comment so you can help me learn how to improve as a content writer.


End file.
